


Blood Teller - (Joesar/Joeser)

by monochrome_owo



Category: A Ordem Paranormal (Web Series), O Segredo Na Floresta (Web Series), Ordem Paranormal Desconjuração (Web Series)
Genre: Alex e Daniel estão vivos, Cesar vai ser chamar Kaeser Cohen, Eu acho que vai kkkkj, F/F, F/M, Ivete se torna mãe do Arthur, Joui da Desconjuração, Juro - Freeform, Liz veia, M/M, Mas vai fazer sentido juro, Menção do Thiago e do Arnaldo, Mistura de todas as temporadas porque sou doente, Os Gauderios infelizmente não estão vivos, Por questões de roteiro fds, Resumindo uma zona, Thiago não, Vampire AU, vai fazer sentido
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochrome_owo/pseuds/monochrome_owo
Summary: Com o desaparecimento de seu pai, um poderoso monarca que controlava uma legião vampírica, Kaeser se encontra sem saída a não ser procurar respostas, mesmo que isso o faça se infiltrar no meio daqueles seres que nunca interagira antes, o que poderia acarretar problemas não só para eles, como arrastaria outros para o círculo perigoso que é sua vida.Ao mesmo tempo em que busca por uma noiva ideal para compartilhar o trono - o que ele espera que por pouco tempo -, seu caminho se encontra com um misterioso rapaz, com passado traumatíco e olhos escuros entristecidos, que acaba se tornando um de seus parceiros de equipe.O que fazer quanto o cheiro de seu mais novo aliado é tão inebriante que precisa reunir forças para não perder seu senso? Como puro sangue, seu orgulho estava em jogo ao mesmo tempo que emoções desconhecidas inebriava sua mente fazendo-o se sentir de uma forma diferente de outrora.Poderia um vampiro ceder aos encantos de um humano enigmático ao mesmo tempo que seu orgulho tentava arruinar tudo?Era um jogo de apostas, tudo ou nada e Kaeser, não estava disposto a perder.
Relationships: Arthur Cervero & Ivete (O segredo na floresta), Ivete & Elizabeth "Liz" Webber (O Segredo na Floresta), Joui "Joe" Jouki & Elizabeth "Liz" Webber, Joui "Joe" Jouki/Cesar Oliveira Cohen, Joui Jouki/Kaiser
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Blood Teller - (Joesar/Joeser)

Balançava a taça contendo líquido vermelho suspeito em contemplação, tomou um gole engolindo com desinteresse, embora sentisse uma curiosa satisfação ao solvê-lo.

A sua frente estava um de seus lacaios, talvez o mais próximo que poderia chamar de “amigo”, Samuel. Cujo codinome era piada com o seu próprio que também era engraçado. Ao contrário dos dias normais, onde Samuel parecia brincalhão, talvez até divertido, hoje ele estava sério.

Ele tinha a tez da pele azeitonada, um contraste interessante para alguém de sua espécie, mesmo sendo meio-sangue e, considerado pelos outros um estorvo, seu mestre havia o escolhido por sua competência e não por seu sangue. Seus cabelos formavam dreads negros que estavam amarrados em um coque firme. Samuel era uma figura no mínimo interessante para seu costumeiro tédio.

Seus olhos vermelhos traziam um misto de emoções ao mesmo tempo, indignação e revolta.

— Não consigo ainda acreditar que aqueles humanos…— Sua vez era ácida e raivosa.

— Sem rodeios, Samuel, reporte. — A voz de seu interlocutor interrompeu-o friamente.

— Encontramos indícios dos responsáveis pelo assassinato do Lord Cohen, meu príncipe. Foram humanos, mas não usavam métodos humanamente conhecidos.

— Bruxaria? As bruxas foram extintas há séculos! O que restaram delas foram apenas druidas e curandeiras sem poder algum de nos afetar. — Se levantou de sua posição no trono dourado com estofado carmesim. Começou a andar com elegância nobre e uma certa arrogância. — Meu pai era poderoso demais para cair em armadilhas humanas vis. Apesar de não ter vivido com sua presença por décadas. Apenas relembro um vislumbre de quando era apenas uma criança, mas a imagem ainda perdura. — Suas garras afiadas coçava distraído seu queixo, a barba negra escondendo os dedos finos e pálidos com a ação.

Ficou por um tempo pensativo, o silêncio mortal e gélido preencheu a enorme sala do ‘trono’, uma baboseira arcaica que seu pai tradicionalista ainda sustentava, mesmo que os tempos tivessem evoluído junto com a tecnologia.

— Humanos… Tsk…— Desdenhou. — Tenho minhas dúvidas sobre a veracidade dessas informações.— 

— Acaso crê que estou mentindo para ti, meu príncipe? — Samuel parecia realmente ofendido, talvez até… Magoado?

— Não é a isso que me refiro, Samuel. Algo não está certo, um grande alarde teria abalado nossas terras se fossem humanos, haveriam corpos, registros de luta, mas o que temos é uma grande incógnita. Que meu pai foi morto isto é incontestável, não o sinto por semanas, porém nenhum corpo foi encontrado. Apenas perguntas e mais perguntas. — Sentou-se pesadamente na poltrona, com um olhar vazio e morto.

— Pesquisei usando tecnologias humanas sobre o que as autoridades estão falando, se foram gerados boatos ou sensacionalismo, tudo o que consegui reunir é sobre uma ordem secreta e um grupo crescente de atos desumanos. 

— Também procurei pelas mesmas coisas e tive os mesmos resultados. Não sei qual lado deve ser o responsável por isso, mas uma façanha dessas não pode permanecer impune. A honra do Brasão Cohen está em jogo e eu sou o herdeiro do trono. — Passou as mãos no rosto novamente, provocando feridas não intencionais por causa da frequência em suas garras passavam pela pele, mas não eram o suficiente para o incomodar e se curavam quase no mesmo instante. — Teremos problemas se minha autoridade for contestada, não tenho sequer respostas, sou o filho rejeitado e único sucessor, não tenho outras alternativas.

— E o que pretende fazer, meu príncipe? Se infiltrar no meio do gado? Logo tu um puro sangue real? — Samuel se enervou, ao mesmo tempo em que se lembrava de sua posição, sendo meio humano, mas agindo como um completo inumano.

— Não vejo outras alternativas, há também a cláusula de que tenho que encontrar um parceiro o quanto antes. Acaso não encontre meu pai, ou pelo menos suas cinzas, tenho que me preparar para o futuro. Odeio todas essas formalidades que foram construídas com os séculos, mas sem um líder meu povo ficará sem rumo, como Kaeser Cohen preciso continuar os caminhos do meu pai, mesmo que ele tenha se esquecido de minha existência por tempo o suficiente para que se tornasse apenas uma lembrança sombria em minha mente, essa sala está repleta de seus quadros.

Ambos olharam ao entorno, em vários quadros emoldurados havia a pintura de um homem de aparência velha, embora estivesse pintado com várias vestimentas e por pintores diferentes, ainda se poderia reconhecer o mesmo rosto.

— Mesmo nessa sala, encaro um estranho. O estranho que me abandonou é o mesmo estranho que me arrastou para o centro desse furacão. Morto ou debilitado, sou obrigado a ocupar o seu lugar, isso é o verdadeiro inferno, Samuel. Embora eu seja imortal. — Riu de sua última frase, embora soubesse que fosse sem graça a piada, o único homem naquela sala esboçou um sorriso, mas o príncipe sabia que não era porque o achava engraçada, mas por pura educação.

— O que pretende fazer? Se expor é loucura! Os vampiros estiveram nas sombras desde o primeiro, expor-nos seria perigoso para a ordem natural das coisas, muitos problemas viriam com isso. Não obstante você é um possível alvo, meu príncipe, como sucessor por obrigação. — O rapaz esfregou uma mão na outra. — Não sou forte o suficiente para proteger-te. — Olhou para baixo como se pedisse desculpas.

— A humanidade tem mais medo de brinquedos de metal do que mitos. Somos apenas isso para eles, histórias e lendas. Não sabem sobre nós até que seja tarde demais. Mas sinto algo estranho no ar desde que meu pai desapareceu, como se uma fina membrana fosse perfurada e uma névoa se arrastasse sobre meus sentidos. É como um bloqueio que não consigo ultrapassar. Talvez há esperanças para o velho, também nunca o encontraremos, preciso estar preparado para um futuro incerto e cheio de perigos. — Ele mostrou os dentes, onde dois caninos se destacava, erguendo sua mão, fez um gesto no ar. — Mesmo que eu tenha que lutar com literalmente minhas garras e dentes.

— Já tem uma rota traçada? — Perguntou curioso, embora estivesse temeroso com a resposta.

— Já tenho um nome por qual procurar minhas respostas.

— E qual seria?

— A Ordo Realistas.

**Author's Note:**

> Gostaram? Deixem comentários caso sintam o interesse, gosto de saber sobre o que estão achando.
> 
> Essa ideia veio literalmente do nada e não aquietei até conseguir escrever, espero mesmo que vá pra frente porque to puta virado e to hypado aaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> Depois do último episódio com os dois sendo boiolas não consegui não pensar em escrever alguma KaiserxJoui, mas daí né, não vinha nada, até que essa ideia louca veio, enfim...
> 
> Até as próximas atualizações~
> 
> (E sim vou atualizar as coisas relaxem não abandonei Lich Bane, nem Thing we lost in the fire. Eu só estava esperando o rpg para ter uma noçãozinha de como ficou a situação e pá, então to suave agora para continuar weee)
> 
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
